The Once and Future King
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: (Rewritten) AU. On the Planet Third Earth, a dark shadow of an ancient evil has come over the Five Nations of New Thundera, as distrust and rumors of war begin to haunt the thunderians, a young lion will rise and reform an ancient symbol of Truth, Loyalty, Honor, and Justice: The ThunderCats. Lichee and Tymyra pairings.
1. Prologue 1

**Big thank you to Bronwynn for doing a beta read for this!**

**Prologue Part 1: History of New Thundera**

In the beginning, there was Thundera – a beautiful world light years away. What had once been a peaceful and prosperous world was soon made to suffer a planetary-wide war when mutants attacked the feline Thunderians. These cruel invaders sought to conquer the cats and plunder their rich resources.

War ravaged the planet, making it unable to further sustain life. There were survivors on both sides of the conflict who managed to escape the dying planet before it perished. Both Thunderians and mutants alike traveled through the stars, eventually discovering the distant planet of Third Earth.

King Lion-O, son of Claudus and leader of the ThunderCats, resettled his people on Third Earth. Wielding the mystical Sword of Omens, the king led the surviving Thunderians to reform the mighty kingdom on their newly adopted home world.

But the Thunderians were met with opposition from an eternal servant of ancient evil…

Once again the Thunderians fought to protect their kingdom and ultimately the ThunderCats prevailed. After this Great War, peace finally settled upon Third Earth. To all the inhabitants of the planet the ThunderCats became a symbol of Truth, Loyalty, Honor, and Justice.

The Kings of Thundera and Lord of the ThunderCats have a long lineage. King Claudus of Thundera wed Lady Leona and begot Lion-O, first King of New Thundera. Under Lion-O's decree, a great palace was erected from the remains of the ship that had brought the Thunderians to Third Earth. King Lion-O ruled his kingdom from New Thundera, the capital city that had evolved around his palace – Cat's Lair.

King Lion-O married Lady Cheetara the Swift, Founder of the Clergy of the Code of Thundara, who bore him a daughter, Mira. Lion-O served Third Earth as New Thundera's King for eighty years before he died peacefully in his sleep with his wife by his side.

Queen Mira married Leonidas, born of a surviving governor from a province of Old Thundara and he ruled by her side as King. Together they had two children – Prince Lionel and Princess Cheetora.

Upon their father's death, Prince Lionel became Lord of the ThunderCats while Princess Cheetora married a cleric named Duma. Lionel's firstborn cub was named Leonidas after his grandfather.

Due to a differing opinion of leadership for New Thundera, Duma and Cheetora left New Thundera City and the Clerical Order to create a new settlement to the south for those citizens, consisting mostly of Cheetahs, who disagreed with the current ruler of Thundera.

Upon his father's death, Lord Lionel attempted to retake the Cheetah settlement by force. His heavily armored forces outnumbered the Cheetahs but their advantage of speed enabled them to render the armor and weapons of Lionel's men all but useless. The conflict became known as the Two Day War. Sacrifices were high amongst the defeated Lions. While the Cheetahs were victorious, they too suffered great loss. Amongst their casualties was Lady Cheetora's husband Duma, who had led their cause. Despite the loss of their leader, the outcome of the Two Day War was the birth of the Kingdom of Chee. Cheetora was named their first Queen.

Lionel ruled New Thundera for many years and eventually agreed to an unstable truce with the Kingdom of Chee in order to create a successful trade agreement. Upon his death, his son Leonidas was named King of New Thundera.

King Leonidas II, known to all as Leo, fought for his dream of uniting all peoples of Third Earth in peace – including the descendants of the Mutants who had followed Lion-O and the original ThunderCats to Third Earth. While many agreed with the idea of lasting peace and prosperity throughout the land, others were greatly opposed causing. Tensions rose and opinions became heated and eventually civil war broke out in New Thundera. The Tigers, under the command of General Tygus, were the first group to openly oppose the King. Soon General Pantheon, the father of King Leo's wife Panthera, led the Panthers in opposition of King Leo. The battle was fierce and resulted in the destruction of New Thundera City.

The Panthers and Tigers formed an alliance that proved to be too powerful for the Lion Army. When the majority of his forces fell, King Leo held the line against the generals of the Separatists and their armies himself. He fought bravely, buying time for the Lion citizens and their allies to escape. Leo perished that day and the Sword of Omens was lost along with his title of Lord of the ThunderCats.

The Tigers moved to the far north mountain range where they built their new capital, Caspian, and named Tygus their first Khan.

The Panthers moved southeast, allying with the Robear Berbils to build their grand city-state of Panthropolis where they enacted corporate governance.

Some Wildcats split off as well to become nomads who traversed the lands before they eventually formed a loose government of their own. The Wily Nomads divided into clans, each ruled by a chief or chieftess who insured that peace was maintained between their clans.

The remaining Lions and their allies built a great city northeast of the ruins of New Thundera, naming the new metropolis Leonidas City after their beloved late King. After Leo's death and Panthera's absence, no king was named to rule. Instead the people created a Senate to govern Leonidas City.

Meanwhile the Clergy maintained neutrality toward each of the five nations. Clerics were comprised of members from each nation and therefore retained support from all Thunderians. With the passing of time to heal old wounds, the Clergy influenced the creation of a truce between the five Thunderian Nations.

Two Thousand Years have since passed and though a few skirmishes have occurred, none proved to be substantial. Still, unrest continues to grow. Even the Clerics have grown apart from their old ways and the Code of Thundera has long since been forgotten. Animosity and intolerance now mar the relationships between the Five Nations, keeping the cats divided.

Some years ago, a gifted young Cleric by the name of Jaga had a vision that foretold the continuation of the Royal Line of Lion-O. Jaga saw that Panthera and her cub had survived. From this lineage a once and future King shall rise – Lord Lion-O will be reborn to become the Lord of the ThunderCats once again. He will regain the Sword of Omens and bring forth a new generation of ThunderCats. Together they will unite not only the Thunderians but all peoples of Third Earth, making King Leo's dream become a reality.

Jaga was dismissed from the clerisy, his predictions mocked like the rantings of a madman. The jaguar was exiled from the Order under the command of High Cleric Wahankh. This act did not silence the rumors however. Some even suspected that Claudus, the Chair of the Senate of New Thundera, could be the descendant of Leo when his own son was born bearing the distinctive mark of the royal line. Claudus chose to name him Lion-O when he saw that his infant son possessed blue eyes – a trait exclusive to the bloodline of Lord Lion-O. Though many still doubt if he truly is of royal descent, whispers can be heard from many who believe in the continuation of the bloodline.

One thing remains without question – that every being of Third Earth senses an ominous presence growing, a dark evil unknown since the days of King Lion-O and the birth of New Thundera.

It's always darkest before the dawn.

3

3


	2. Prologue 2

**Big thank you to Bronwynn for doing a beta read for this!**

**Prologue Part 2**: **Jaga's Treasure**

"Are we home yet?" An impatient seven year old cub asked from the rear passenger seat of a land crawler.

"Almost, son." Senator Claudus smiled, reaching back to ruffle his son's red mane.

"This thing's too slow. I like things that are fast!" The boy turned his blue eyes on his father with a smile.

Claudus simply laughed. "You and speed, Lion-O. Sometimes I wonder if you should have been born a Cheetah."

"Cheetahs do have cool spots," Lion-O shrugged, "And they're really, really fast." He then pouted, "If I were a Cheetah, I'd run home and be there five times faster than this thing can get us there."

"Considering your fascination with Cheetahs and speed, you had best be careful," Claudus winked, "I've seen some very pretty Cheetah girls. Don't let one run away with your heart, boy."

Lion-O gasped, crossing his arms across his chest protectively. "Girls can do that?" Lion-O whispered, his blue eyes wide and fearful.

"You'd better believe it. That's why you can't get married… until you're thirty." Claudus smirked.

Lion-O glanced out the window, an old two-story cabin overlooking a cliff catching his eye. He blinked when he spotted lights shining from the windows and squinted to see if anyone was inside. "Dad, who lives there?"

"Where?" Claudus noticed the old cabin. "Oh, word is Old Man Jaga lives there, but no one knows for sure. Anyone who's ever explored that house always found it to be abandoned."

"Old Man Jaga?" Lion-O blinked, then looked questioningly at his father. "My friends say that he stole a treasure from the Cheetahs and now he's hiding from them. Is he really hiding up there?"

"There are many stories, but I believe he is just an old recluse," Claudus shrugged. "Perhaps he is an old widower or maybe even a war veteran. One can't always go by what they hear. Maybe when and if he decides to rejoin civilization we will learn the truth about him."

"If it's true, I bet it's a beautiful treasure." Lion-O smiled, his imagination already running off ahead of him.

Meanwhile, an older Jaguar sat before a stone fireplace stoking a fire to keep the cabin warm during the cold winter's night. His grey eyes inevitably traveled to a small warn picture displayed on the mantel. He sighed longingly before he rose, stretching the muscles in his back, still favoring an old wound in his leg.

_His mind traveled back to the day his leg was injured nine years earlier. He had been banished from the Clerical Order and had wondered aimlessly for weeks until the fates eventually brought him to the Kingdom of Chee. Queen Cheetoni, the idealistic and kind ruler of the Cheetahs, had only been on the throne for a few years. She had warmly welcomed the tired former-cleric into her kingdom. What began as an attempt to repay a kindness quickly developed into a trusting friendship that soon became a whirlwind romance. There was a rumor circling amongst the Cheetahs that the Jaguar would soon marry the queen and become King of the Chee Kingdom._

_The Queen's relationship with Jaga caused Princess Cheetori, the younger sister of the queen, to become very jealous and angry. He was uncertain of the root of Cheetori's animosity toward him but suspected that his non-Cheetah heritage was responsible. Regardless of the objections of the princess, the Queen was enamored with her Jaguar companion and she refused to end their relationship. The princess was further incensed when the Queen revealed that a new addition to the royal family was soon to arrive and that Jaga would raise the baby with her._

_Upon her first and only daughter's birth, Cheetoni looked to her mate to help select a name for the little girl. Jaga suggested naming her after the founder of the Clergy and first Queen of New Thundera. Cheetoni thought it was a fitting and strong name for her daughter, who was known from that moment on as Cheetara._

_The joy of the new family lasted only six months. Cheetori and her followers staged a coup to take the throne away from her sister. Cheetoni struggled to protect her infant daughter while Jaga used his clerical training to defend them and though Jaga was a skilled fighter, the former cleric did not have limitless endurance. Eventually an arrow penetrated his defenses, piercing his knee._

_"We will never make it out together, my love," Cheetoni shook her head. "You have done all you can. Take her and run while I hold them off."_

_"I will not leave you!" Jaga nearly shouted._

_"You are hurt and will not be able to hold out much longer against the soldiers. I can rest in peace if I know you and our daughter live." Cheetoni kissed the baby girl's forehead and placed her in Jaga's arms. "We both know she is more important than either of us."_

_"I wish I had not told you about my vision for her future," Jaga sighed, glancing up when he heard the sounds of more soldiers approaching._

_"Please, Jaga," Cheetoni pleaded, readying her staff, "Go!" Cheetoni shouted as she heard the movements of the impending soldiers._

_Jaga glanced at the sleeping child in his arms before bringing his eyes back to those of his mate. "Don't do this, Cheetoni. We can escape together."_

_"We both know that not possible, Jaga," Cheetoni._

_Jaga implored her, "You take Cheetara and I will hold them off."_

"_No, my love, she needs you. You can train her in the ways of the clerics. You're gift will help protect her better than could. You must take her," Cheetoni insisted._

"_Raise our daughter well. You told me upon her birth that she will be a mighty queen who will guide the Lord of the ThunderCats to his destiny," she quoted her mate's own words._

_Jaga held Cheetara close to him with one arm, pulling Cheetoni to into an embrace with the other. "We will be together again in the world beyond."_

_"I look forward to that day. I will be watching over you both. I love you, Jaga." Cheetoni gave her mate one last passionate kiss. "May the Code guide your steps… always."_

_"I love you too," Jaga whispered as Cheetoni pulled away, readying herself for the impending danger._

_"Goodbye, my love," Cheetoni whispered before disappearing in a streak of yellow, moving in the direction of the approaching troopers._

_Jaga clutched the infant closely to his chest and moved quickly, the sounds of combat becoming more distant with every step. The Jaguar managed to exit the castle unnoticed before disappearing into the forest._

"Daddy!" Jaga was brought back to the present by the sweet sound of his daughter's voice.

"Yes, Tara?" Jaga glanced to see the spotted long blonde mane of the Cheetah cub seated on her bed a short distance away from the fire.

"You haven't tucked me in yet," she pouted playfully.

"If you think that is an excuse for not going to sleep, you are about to be soundly disappointed," Jaga smiled as he limped over to the nine year old.

"Tell me a story," the girl requested, "Please."

"One story before you go to sleep." Jaga chuckled as he sat down on the edge of the bed, gently tucking the blankets around her as he began telling her of an adventure of one of the long ago kings of New Thundera.

Before he finished his tale Jaga noticed his daughter's eyes droop before they finally closed, her soft even breathing confirming his suspicion that she had fallen asleep. He smiled as he brushed some blonde locks from the girl's cheek, admiring the soft facial markings identical to those of mother. As the years went by, she grew more and more to look like her mother. Jaga leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She gently stirred. "Goodnight, Daddy. I love you," Cheetara mumbled, still half asleep.

"Goodnight my treasure," Jaga whispered. He wished she could stay this age forever, but he knew her destiny grew closer with every passing day. Soon she would embark on an adventure of her own, much like those in the stories she loved to hear.

4

4


	3. Chapter 1

**Big thank you to Bronwynn up helping and betareading!**

**Chapter 1: Providence**

A golden streak crossed the countryside outside the grand City of Leonidas. Still serving as the capital of New Thundera, the city once ruled by a king is now governed by a Senate of Lions. Just outside the city's main entrance security checkpoint the streak slowed to a stop, revealing a cloaked feminine figure. Her features were hidden beneath her hood, only a few stray strands of long blonde hair visible to those around her. She stood in line with others seeking entrance to the city, awaiting inspection for the possession weapons or other contraband.

"Halt, and state your business," the guard barked as she stopped before him.

"I live outside the city with my father," she said keeping her head low, "I was just coming to buy supplies and food."

"Armed?" The guard further questioned.

"No sir." Instinctively her hand moved to finger the retracted clerical staff on her right gauntlet, still hidden under the sleeve of her cloak. The staff had been a gift from her father years ago and since that day she has never ventured anywhere without it.

"Have a good day, Miss." The guard nodded and motioned for her to move along.

Although she enjoyed her quiet life at the cabin, the nineteen-year-old Thunderian loved the chaos and excitement of the city. The early spring day brought with it a clear blue sky with only a few fluffy white clouds traveling overhead. As she made her way toward the marketplace sounds of music and chatter filled her ears as the delicious smells from the surrounding street vendors permeated the air.

She smiled when two young kits darted past laughing and playing. Her crimson eyes danced under the shadow of her hood. She longed to let the warmth of the sun kiss her spotted mane but her father had often warned her that not everyone in this part of Third Earth would be welcoming to her race. So she remained hidden but couldn't help that longing deep in her heart, wishing nothing more than to shed her cloak and run free.

Drawn to the delicious aroma of fresh baked goods, the Cheetah stopped at a baker's stand and purchased some bread. The old lady smiled holding out her hand to accept her coins. She nodded and bid her goodbye before continuing down the cobblestone street. She slowed to a stop as she neared a makeshift stage. Her eyes widened and a smile crossed her face when she noticed a group of dancers gracefully moving to the beat of hand drums. The female Thunderians' long hair flowed around them as they spun, keeping in time with the beat. The young Cheetah's mind began to wander. She had often daydreamed about being a dancer. In her mind she envisioned what it would be like to join them on stage in a beautiful dress, her spotted hair gracefully flowing with her movements.

Her eyes fluttered as she broke from her daydream. It was a wonderful dream, but a dream she didn't believe would ever come to fruition.

Undaunted, she continued her shopping. The Cheetah smiled at passersby and picked up various fruits and vegetables that caught her eye along with the items her father had requested.

She stopped at a seafood stand to buy a couple of fresh fish for tonight's meal. The fishmonger, a bulky cat with rust colored fur, narrowed his eyes at her. Cheetara held out her hand attempting to pay for the fish but the large cat just glared at her. He roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm upward, causing her sleeve to slide down her arm toward her elbow. The vendor snickered when he saw the spotted fur of her arm. "Your money is no good here, Chee."

"I'm sorry, I'll go somewhere else," the Cheetah said softly, attempting to step away from the large thuggish cat.

"Yeah, out of this city, Chee!" His loud remarks were beginning to draw the attention of the crowd. As some of his friends began to gather around them the opinionated cat warned, "You're not welcome here!"

"I don't want any trouble," she calmly assured him. The Cheetah slowly inched her free hand under her cloak sleeve to grasp her staff, prepared to defend herself if the situation escalated any further.

"Your kind are always trouble…" the cat sneered, tightening his grip on her wrist.

"Hey, buddy, didn't your mom ever teach you to respect a lady?" The angry group of cats that had surrounded the Cheetah was caught off guard by the sudden interruption. They each turned to find a young Lion standing with his arms crossed over his chest, his fiery-red main a stark contrast to the royal blue cloak he was wearing.

"This matter don't concern you, Red," the boorish cat hissed. His eyes narrowed into angry slits as he sized-up the new comer. "You best go on 'bout your business."

The instigator then turned toward the Cheetah again, but gasped when a strong paw grabbed his arm and twisted him around, causing him to break his hold on the girl's wrist. Before he was able to voice a complaint a fist collided with his lower jaw, sending him sprawling. The massive cat stumbled backward into his wooden stand, knocking dozens of fish onto the ground as the counter collapsed under his hulking weight. Before the fishmonger could get back on his feet, all hell broke loose in the Market Square.

The Lion quickly made his way to the Cheetah's side although she was clearly holding her own in the brawl. Most involved in the scuffle were targeting her and the Lion, but there were others who just took the opportunity to jump in on a good fight.

"I appreciate the help but I had this under control" the Cheetah playfully remarked, a subtle smile appearing on her face as she unleashed a swift roundhouse kick, knocking the wind out of the would-be attacker before he fell into a gasping heap onto the ground.

"My Dad taught me to always offer a helping hand to a lady in need." The Lion couldn't help but smile at as he executed a right-left combo, punching an oncoming cat in the chest before kneeing him in the stomach.

The Lion deftly bent at the waist just before the Cheetah rolled across his back, gaining momentum for her to swing her leg, a sweeping kick taking down a pair of attackers.

Cheetara felt a warm flush spreading across her cheeks as registered the Lion's words. No one other than her father had ever called her a lady. She decided that she liked the sound of that.

"This lady thanks you, good sir." She smiled despite the situation. "Duck to the left!" she warned. The young Lion followed her advice and, as he did so, the Cheetah landed a punch from behind effectively taking down the rogue cat before he ever reached her charming helper.

"Thanks for that. Step right!" the Lion called. He quickly removed his cloak and tossed it over the face of the stocky cat that had attempted to attack the Cheetah from behind. Stepping around her slender frame the young Lion quickly landed a kick to the overzealous cat's stomach. He fell without ever knowing what hit him. "Now we're even."

"I didn't know this was a contest…" The smile on her face faded quickly as she registered a sharp pain behind her eyes, momentarily blurring her vision. She could make out images but they didn't make sense. She saw the Lion was wearing blue armor, not the casual clothing he had worn a moment earlier. He now wielded a shining sword with a glowing red jewel encased in the hilt.

"Look out!" the Lion called before he grabbed her, pulling her out of danger's way as a pouncing thug attempted to get his paws on her. Her eyes widened as she turned to discover her assailant now brandishing a large sword.

She instinctively reached for her staff but paused when she heard the singing of a blade being drawn from its hilt just beside her.

Almost as quickly as she could register what was happening, the two blades collided.

She stepped back, marveling for a moment at the skill the young Lion possessed with his blade. His handled his sword as if it were an extension of his body, his movements so graceful that it appeared almost as he was in a dance rather than a fight.

"GET HIM!" the attacking swordsman shouted at his friends, an overconfident smirk spreading across his face when he heard the sounds of hissing and roaring as his cronies rushed forward.

"Not on my watch," the Cheetah declared, shaking her head as she drew and extended her staff. With only two swift swipes of her ironwood staff she managed to knock down the four approaching cats.

The Lion gave her a quick nod, before locking up his blade. He pulled his opponent forward, sending him off balance. With controlled grace he stepped around him, slamming the hilt of his blade into the back of his opponent's head.

"You certainly know how to show a girl a good time," the Cheetah teased as she smiled.

"Are you okay?" the Lion asked as he sheathed his sword, confident that the danger had ended.

"Yes, no thanks to these guys." The Cheetah picked up her basket and knelt down to gather her groceries from the ground where they had been scattered during the skirmish.

The Lion also knelt down to help her with her task. Once they retrieved all of her items she turned to face her brave rescuer. Their gazes locked for a moment and he was enamored with her beautiful ruby eyes.

"Thank you," she began. "My name is–"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Surprised by the sudden interruption, their heads quickly shot upward to see a group of guards approaching.

"Get out of here," the Lion shoved the groceries in her arms as he pulled her up from their crouched position. "Let me take care of this. The guards aren't always knows for their fairness when Cheetahs are concerned. You've been through enough for one day." He glanced up to see the soldiers approaching quickly. Soon there would be no time for her to leave unnoticed. "Go!"

As much as she wanted to protest, Cheetara knew that what he said was true. She nodded before dashing off leaving nothing but a golden streak in her wake.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Captain snapped. Confusing then anger flashed in his eyes as he surveyed the extensive damage.

"Some thugs needed a lesson on how to treat a lady," the Lion smiled, nudging a fallen bully with his foot. "I hope they listened."

"Boy, if your father wasn't a Senator …" the Captain growled.

"I'm no better than anyone else," the Lion responded, meeting the soldier's cold glare.

The Captain stood, unwavering for several moments before finally turning his head. "Get your tail home, boy, before I haul you off to jail."

"My name isn't _boy_, Captain." The Lion gave a mocking wave as he stepped over the fallen thugs before turning back around. "I'd appreciate if you'd call me Lion-O."

Lion-O couldn't help but smirk, pleased with his ability to aggravate the Captain so easily. As he began his journey toward home he failed to realize that a familiar pair of ruby eyes watched his every move from the shadows, clutching her groceries to her chest as she stealthily followed him.

(-)

In the air dock of Leonidas City a young puma lay on her belly, sprawled across the top of a large customized Feliner transport jet. "You know Honey, we could trade-in this tin can for a Silverhawk-22 and not go broke since the 24's came out last month."

"My baby will never be traded or sold," a muffled voice spoke from the open engine port.

"Sometimes I wonder who you love more– me or her?" The puma shook her head in frustration, her long brown hair wisped across her cheeks with the movement.

"I have a deep love and affection for both of you," the muffled voice replied just before a loud bang was heard followed with some cursing. "Pumyra, hand me the quarter claw wrench."

"I don't recall becoming your slave," the puma pouted.

"You would have been if it weren't for me," the voice responded playfully.

"You'll never let me live that down," she retorted, reaching into the toolbox beside her for the requested tool.

"And last I checked you still don't mind being chained down," he teased.

The puma's beautiful features twisted into a scowl. She held the tool over the opening and smirked just before dropping the heavy wrench into the engine block.

A loud clunk was heard followed by a painful yelp. "PUMYRA?"

"Oops. I seem to have butter fingers today." Her sarcasm was evident despite the innocent smile she flashed as she peered down into the opening.

Sensing movement far across the hanger bay, Pumyra's attention became focused on a Clergy Cruiser. The large ship was in the process of landing in the bay across from the one their freighter occupied. "Tygra, something's going on. A Clergy ship just landed."

"What?" The tiger stood from his place in the engine block, toweling some of the grease off his hands as he surveyed the ship. "Must be some high-profile Clerics… that's one heck of a fancy cruiser." He deftly climbed out of the engine block of their freighter trying to get a better look at the ship and its occupants.

The gangplank lowered immediately after the ornate, heavily armored aircraft slowed to a stop. The tiger and puma watched curiously as a group of cloaked figures exited the craft, their hoods obstructing any view of their faces. Three larger figures followed behind them. A Monkian and a Jackalman were each dressed in similarly styled robes, neither bothering to draw up his hood so their faces were clearly visible to the onlookers. A Saber-toothed Cat was the last of the three towering figures. Clad in gold armor, he carried a wrapped dagger and wore his hood undrawn, making no attempt to conceal his identity.

The Jackalman unabashedly made eye contact with them, giving both the Tiger and Puma an uneasy feeling. The imposing figure looked toward them, gave a sinisterly wide smile and licked his lips.

"Something's not right, Ty," Pumyra said, pressing herself tightly into the tiger's chest. "That Jackal makes my skin crawl."

A tall powerful puma wearing long flowing red robes was the final cat to exit the armored craft, flanked by armed guards.

"Dad used to talk about Clerics as a peaceful and welcomed presence." Tygra shook his head, also not at ease. "C'mon, Myra, let's get back to work."

(-)

The young Cheetah entered the cabin holding the basket of groceries in one arm, closing the door behind her. "Daddy, I'm home," she said, walking with a bounce in her step and smile on her face.

A jaguar looking to be in his mid-fifties sat in a meditative position before the fire. He was simply dressed in a lightweight sleeping tunic and breeches. "Welcome home, Cheetara," he smiled, picking up the staff at his side before using it to help get onto his feet. "Did you have a good day in the city?" Jaga asked.

"There wasn't any trouble!" she quickly answered, her behavior seeming awkward as she put the groceries away in the small kitchen area.

Jaga gave her a curious look as she busied herself, making sure everything was put away properly. Shaking his head while attempting to hide a smile, the jaguar teased, "You've inherited your skills of deception from your mother, I see."

Noticing that his daughter went about her task without challenging his teasing, Jaga's expression quickly sobered. "The important thing is that you made it home safely."

"Yes." Cheetara replied, nodding her head. Satisfied that everything was in its place, she stepped back from the cupboards, still not quite ready to meet Jaga's gaze.

"Dear Heart, what's wrong?" Jaga asked as she walked across the large open design of the cabin before sitting on her bed.

"How did you meet Mother?" she asked, her crimson eyes finally rising to meet the jaguar's gaze.

After being momentarily taken aback, Jaga sighed. He had known she would one day ask these questions of him and he knew the time had come for her to learn the truth.

"I guess you are more than old enough to hear the non-fairy-tale version," he said, coming to sit beside her. "I had recently left the Clergy, discontented with the leadership and direction in which the Order was driven. I really hadn't know what I would do or where I would go, so I had simply wondered the outside world, doing odd jobs and helping if I found an opportunity to do so."

"Like the traveling heroes you used to tell me about when I was a little girl…" Cheetara smiled.

"Not quite as exciting or romantic as my tales, Dear Heart," Jaga smiled, "One day I was traveling near the Kingdom of Chee, as it was called before it became the Empire. I had paused to rest near the Grand River and was taking a drink of water when I heard a woman scream." He closed his eyes as the memories began to flow to the surface.

"I ran in the direction of the voice and found a group of assassins led by a jackal. They had attacked a Cheetah couple, clearly nobility as shown by their elegant clothing. The gentleman was down in a puddle of blood while his companion was trying to shield and hold him.

It was clear to me that the Jackal's bloody daggers, which he still gripped tightly in his hands, had brought the Cheetah to his untimely end. It was obvious that the Jackal was preparing to do the same to the woman. I drew my staff – the very staff you carry today and fought off the jackal and his companions.

I had tried to save the Cheetah, but his wounds had been fatal." Jaga glanced up as he finished to find Cheetara completely attentive to his words. "The assassins had been determined to end both of their lives that day. I had learned shortly afterward that the Cheetahs were more than simple nobility, that they were none other than Juba and Cheetoni – the King and Queen of Chee. I stayed by Cheetoni's side and gave my oath to protect her. I feared that we had not seen the last of the assassins."

"That was my mother…" Cheetara nodded.

"And… your father," Jaga smiled sadly.

"I wish I could have known him," Cheetara smiled, taking Jaga's hand. "But I love the daddy I have," she said, kissing Jaga's cheek.

"And I you, Dear Heart," Jaga smiled lovingly. "Cheetoni had learned shortly after that she was pregnant, and I had a vision that her daughter– you would have a great destiny. One day you will guide the King of Thundera– Lord of the ThunderCats to his rightful place."

Cheetara stared down at her lap taking it all in. "But how will I know him Father?"

Jaga smiled at the younger female, "I know you have the gift of the sixth sense, my dear. I'm certain it will guide you. But I have foreseen that you will recognize him not with your eyes or mind, but through your heart."

"What do you mean?" Cheetara asked, her brow furrowing in thought.

"You will see in time, my dear," Jaga patted her knee as he slowly rose to his feet and walked toward his bed, blowing out the lanterns as he went. "It's late, and you've had an 'uneventful' day, after all." He smiled back toward his daughter. "Goodnight, Cheetara."

"Goodnight, Daddy," Cheetara returned, climbing into her bed. "Love you…"

"And I you." Jaga replied as he settled into his own bed.

Cheetara closed her eyes and snuggled under her blankets, her ears twitching every so often as she listened closely to the sounds coming from her father's side of the cabin. Once his breathing leveled out and a faint snore became audible, she carefully eased out from under the blankets. With a careful glance to her father's bed, she tiptoed out of the cabin, silently opening and closing the front door as she left.

(-)

"Are you sure you are all right with staying here, son?" Senator Claudus glanced up at his son from across the dinner table, noticing that Lion-O was attempting to look busy by picking at his dinner with his fork. "You are always welcome come with me to the Senate Hall."

"Wow. The idea of listening to you and the other senators argue all night long is really a tempting offer, Dad." Lion-O smirked playfully at his father, brushing some of his long red hair from his forehead. "But I think I'll just stay home and read a book. No offence, Dad, but the city listing would be more exciting than sitting in on the senate."

"Tonight may not be so bad. One never knows what to expect at an emergency session." Claudus set his fork down before hastily finishing his goblet of wine. "More than likely the Tigers or Panthers are upset about something, threatening to cut off trade again."

"Yeah, that's exciting," Lion-O rolled his eyes and rose from his chair. "I'll be in my room reading the city listing." He smirked as he turned and walked down the hallway to his room.

Lion-O meandered down the hallway and into his room, kicking the door shut behind him. He removed his shirt attempting to get comfortable. There was no one around to impress, after all. With a sigh he stared at his bookshelf, surveying the copious amount history books and fantasy adventure tales. So absorbed in his reverie, Lion-O barely noticed a tapping sound coming from somewhere nearby.

His bright blue eyes scanned the room, tried to determine where the sound was coming. Eventually he settled on its point of origin as his balcony door.

He picked up his sword, which was never very far out of his reach, and slowly made his way to the balcony door. He opened it cautiously, peering onto the balcony but didn't immediately see anything amiss. Finally his eyes dropped to the balcony floor where he noticed three tiny pebbles lying there. _Well, that explains the tapping sound. _Eventually his eyes caught sight of a familiar cloak down below.

"What the… what are you doing here? How did you know where I live?" Lion-O asked. He moved forward and leaned over the railing. Despite his questions, he couldn't hide the smile on his face once he saw her. The lion had been disappointed when the guards had interrupted their introduction earlier.

Standing in the cobblestone street below his balcony, the Cheetah's face brightened as she looked up at him.

"I followed you home after the fight but had to return home with my groceries so my father wouldn't worry," she admitted. "I didn't get the chance to thank you earlier for helping me in the marketplace earlier. So… thank you."

"You're welcome," Lion-O chuckled slightly. "Would you… like to come in?"

The beautiful Cheetah hesitated only a moment before she nodded her head. Before his eyes could register what had happened, the Cheetah was climbing over the railing onto his balcony.

"Wow, you're fast!" His eyes were wide with surprise as he realized that her speed was not limited to running.

"Please, come in," he said as he stood to the side, holding his arm out to allow the lady to enter first.

The red-maned Lion followed her inside, closing the balcony door behind him. He slid his sword back into its scabbard, leaving it in its usual spot on his bedside table.

"My name's Lion-O."

She nodded in recognition. "You're Senator Claudus' son right? I'm Cheetara. It's nice to meet you." She smiled brightly at him, holding out her paw.

Lion-O stepped forward and held out his own paw, reciprocating her handshake.

Her paw still clasped with his, she allowed her eyes to wander slightly and briefly glanced down at his bare muscular chest. A flush colored her pale cheeks when she realized that he was shirtless.

Lion-O took notice as well, his own cheeks reddening in embarrassment. His hand released hers, quickly reached for his discarded shirt and pulled it over his well-built frame. "How did you get past the guards at the front gate? This is a pretty secure place."

"I just had to wait for them to blink," Cheetara responded, more than a hint of confidence in her voice.

"That's really impressive." A warm smile spread across his face as he spoke, "I should have known – after all, you're a Cheetah."

"Do you have a problem with that?" she asked, averting her eyes.

"A problem with what?" Lion-O asked as he sat down on his bed.

"With me being a Cheetah? As you said earlier today, most Cats don't like my people." Cheetara released a frustrated breath.

"Well, _I'm_ not most Cats. Besides, we're all Thunderians," Lion-O flashed her a charming smile.

"Lion-O?" The Lion's entire body stiffened and his eyes went wide when he heard his father calling him.

Lion-O held a finger to his lips, urging his guest to be quiet before he walked to his door. Cheetara pressed her back against the wall behind the bedroom door so she wouldn't be seen when it was opened. Lion-O cracked the door open, peering his head out just far enough to see his father dressed in his senate robes. "Yes, Father?"

"I am about to leave for the Senate. Whom are you speaking to in there?" Claudus inquired.

"Who am I… uh, no one! There's no one in here but me…" Lion-O blurted out, attempting to look as innocent as possible but failing miserably.

The older lion raised his red eyebrows, his skepticism evident. "Whom are you speaking to?" Claudus asked again as he attempted to glance past his son.

"What? Like I said, I'm not talking to anyone," Lion-O lied.

"I distinctly heard you talking to someone – a female someone as a matter of fact. Claudus narrowed his eyes at his son, waiting for a response. Lion-O didn't reply and after a few moments a sly smile crept across the senator's face. "You wouldn't happen to have a _girl_ in there, would you son?"

"Father, would _I_ sneak a girl into my room? Under _your_ roof?" Lion-O's eyes grew wide as his ears drooped downward. He placed a hand to his chest as if scandalized by the implication.

"You _are_ your father's son, Lion-O." Claudus chuckled, finding humor in the fact that he had managed to shock his son. "It wouldn't happen to be that Cheetah girl you helped in the marketplace today, would it?"

Lion-O was caught completely off guard by his father's questions. His eyebrows rose up on his forehead and his mouth gaped open. "How did you…" Lion-O cleared his throat and tried to bring his surprised voice down an octave, "… how did you know about that?"

"I know many people, son. Nothing happens within these city walls that I do not hear about." Claudus shook his head, still smirking. "A Cheetah. I always knew it would be a Cheetah."

Claudus took a step back from the doorway. "Have a good night, Lion-O… but not _too _good. I am too young to be a grandfather," he said with a wink. And with that, the elder Lion left for the Senate.

Lion-O closed the door and shook his head, a mixture of relief and embarrassment on his face. "What did he mean about always knowing it would be a Cheetah?" Cheetara asked curiously.

"Oh… uh…" Lion-O stammered as his cheeks colored. He cleared his throat and forced himself to meet her eyes. "Ever since I was a kid I've always been fascinated with speed. It's what Cheetahs are known for, after all."

"Oh… I see." Cheetara felt relief in knowing that neither Lion-O nor his father seemed to begrudge her because she was a Cheetah.

"I may not be able to run as fast as you do, but that doesn't mean I don't indulge from time to time. Speaking of which… are you up for a little fun?" Lion-O asked. He hoped to spend a bit more time with her before she had to head home.

After accepting his offer Cheetara followed him through the stately home, a castle in comparison to the two-room cabin she shared with her father. He led her through a series of ornate rooms and into a large kitchen. From there they accessed a doorway leading them down a flight of stairs and into a garage where several vehicles were housed.

Lion-O came to a stop before a large white canvas and pulled the heavy material off the vehicle it covered. "What do you think of her?"

"Oh wow!" Cheetara breathed, her eyes lighting up at the sight before her. It was a lightly armored, jet-black motorcycle with a Lion detailing in the front. The bike had a large front wheel, two long pipes that traveled from the protected engine block and up the body to the rear of the bike, and an even larger rear wheel. "She's called the Prowler; she's one-of-a-kind. Panthro, a family friend from Panthropolis, built her for me for my sixteenth birthday."

Cheetara ran a hand over the smooth metal body. "She's beautiful."

"Do you want to go for a ride with me?" Lion-O asked. "We could take her outside the city gates."

"I don't know," Cheetara contemplated. "It's late and I should be getting back soon."

"C'mon, it'll be fun and I can drive you home afterward. I won't keep you out too late, I promise." Lion-O smiled, realizing he had tempted her with his offer. He mounted the bike and held out his hand for her.

She looked into his bright blue eyes and didn't bother to fight the smile that grew on her face. "Okay," she said as she took his hand and mounted the bike behind him.

"Hang on," he suggested as he kick-started the Prowler, making the engine roar to life. The Cheetah wrapped her arms around his waist as he eased the bike out of its parking place and toward the ramp leading out of the basement garage.

Cheetara tightened her grip as Lion-O hit the throttle, causing the rear wheel to scream and smoke as it spun in place before gaining traction. She pressed her body flush to his back, maintaining her grip. "Here we go!" Lion-O exclaimed as the bike rocketed forward into the street, jumping slightly as it crossed the ramp.

Cheetara marveled at Lion-O's ability to effortlessly maneuver the bike through the busy city streets.

"I thought you said we were leaving the city?" Cheetara asked as the bike picked up speed. "There's no gate in this direction."

"We are. Trust me," Lion-O smiled back at her.

She gasped as Lion-O hit the throttle, taking the bike up a ramp and onto a rooftop. Her eyes widened in excitement as Lion-O maneuvered the bike over the series of rooftops, jumping alleyways and streets.

"Whatever you do, Cheetara, don't let go," Lion-O warned, pushing the bike even faster toward a small ramp pointed in the direction of the east wall of the city. Lion-O punched the throttle to full speed and took the bike to the air and across the wall. Cheetara let out a squeal of excitement as they flew beyond the city wall.

The rear wheel hit the ground first and the Lion quickly stabilized the bike before it roared forward, the front tire touching the ground a moment later.

The Cheetah gasped when the bike hit the ground. Cheetara had always loved to run, loved the freedom that her own ability allowed her. She reveled in the feeling of the wind whipping through her hair and took comfort in the advantage her speed provided her. And now, on Lion-O's Prowler, she got to experience that freedom in a whole new way. She wasn't forced to focus on the path ahead and really enjoyed the beauty of the colors, the scenery blurring together. The cool air streaking through her hair and fur, lightly kissing the skin beneath was still very exhilarating. As a passenger she was not the one in control of their path, making the entire experience seem that much more thrilling.

"Cheetara, look," Lion-O said, his paw pointing up to the sky. She smiled brightly as she beheld the endless shimmer of diamond-like stars that littered the shy. "You don't get views like this within the city walls."

She clung tightly as he took a hard turn and started down an old seldom-used road. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Lion-O smiled.

"Can we go faster?" she challenged, leaning her head back to enjoy the beautiful sky and the wind whipping through her hair behind her.

Lion-O maneuvered the Prowler along the edge of the Great River. As they approached the mountain ranges, he took them under an overhung waterfall. She laughed as she stretched out her hand, letting her fingers glide through the smooth stream the water.

She again tightened her grip as Lion-O took them up a narrow mountain trail, slowing down a bit for their own safety. He chanced a look back at her through the mirrors and couldn't fight the smile that spread across his face at seeing the excited look on the pretty Cheetah's face.

She relaxed her grip on the Lion as the bike came to a stop, looking at him in confusion as he dismounted. "Where are we?" Cheetara asked, climbing off the bike as well.

"I stumbled upon this place when I first got the Prowler a couple of years ago. Since then it's been my special place, the place I go to get away and think, especially at night," Lion-O explained. "Come here. I want to show you something."

Lion-O led her through a thick tree line to a large cliff. "Ta Da!" he said, motioning outward.

She stepped forward to really admire the view. "Wow," she breathed, her crimson eyes widening in awe.

She could see for miles. Leonidas City was bright and beautiful with its own lights, while the bright full moon illuminated the vast landscape.

She sat down on the edge, letting her feet dangle as she took in the vista. "It's beautiful."

"It really is," Lion-O agreed with a smile, never taking his eyes off his the girl.

"I can see my home from here," she smiled.

"Have you lived here long?" Lion-O asked, sitting beside her, keeping his gaze focused on her rather than the scenery. "I've never seen you before today."

"My father brought me from the Chee just as it became the Empire," Cheetara replied. "My mother died shortly after I was born and my father raised me in a cabin in the hills. He always kept us far removed from the outside world, only venturing into the city when necessary. I never understood his motives… until today. Many people don't trust Cheetahs. He's really protective of me, wanting to keep me safe from all of that resentment. In fact, only in the last two years has he allowed me to venture out on my own for groceries and supplies." She smiled as she brushed some hair behind her pointed ear. "I'm usually fairly good at keeping to myself. Today was the first time I've ever had any trouble."

"You handled yourself really well today," Lion-O complimented. "Is that a Cleric's staff you use?"

"Yes, my father gave it to me. He was once a Cleric and kept the staff after he left the Clergy," Cheetara explained, absentmindedly running her fingers along the retracted staff on her forearm. "Father began teaching me how to use it when I was very young. He made sure I knew how to defend myself if the need ever presented itself." She glanced up into the Lion's blue eyes. "You handled yourself very well too. Did your father teach you how to handle a sword?"

"After…" Lion-O bit his lip and started over, "When I was young, my father insisted I learn to take care of myself in case the bodyguards were ever overpowered. Being a Senate family, especially the family of a senator as outspoken as my father, we've always been a target. So when I was young I spent a few years at the Tower of Omens training under the great sword masters.

"I've always wanted to see the Tower of Omens! I've heard it's amazing."

"It really is breathtaking," Lion-O nodded.

"I dream of seeing more of the world," Cheetara said, looking up at the starlit night. "I've spent my life here in this valley. My world has never extended beyond here. I don't blame my father for wanting to protect me. I'm grateful for that but…"

"But you want to be free to see new places and learn new things?" Lion-O asked.

She smiled and nodded, "And… I would love to learn how to dance."

"Dance?" Lion-O blinked in surprise.

"Don't laugh but I've never learned how. My father doesn't dance and I've never been to a party where I could learn. Don't mind me… it's childish but it's something I've always wanted to do.

"I wouldn't laugh at you, Cheetara," Lion-O grinned. "And I can tell by the way you fought that you're graceful. I bet you'd be a natural at dancing."

"So, now you know some of the things that I long to do. What about you?"

"You thought your dream was childish?" Lion-O shook his head as he lay back beside her.

"C'mon, tell me." Cheetara smiled and poked Lion-O gently in the ribs. "Please."

"It really struck home today when those idiots attacked you," Lion-O said, staring up at the moon. "Ever since I was a cub I dreamed of doing… something to help bring all Thunderians back together. I've read stories of the Golden Age of Thundera when the ThunderCats would defend the honor of the mighty Kingdom and the freedom of all, no matter the color of their fur or the abilities they possessed. I know there are stories of the return of the Lord of the ThunderCats, that he would bring us all back together as one people," he said, not noticing the attentive stare he was receiving from his friend. "I wish he'd hurry because I dream of helping him, maybe even becoming a ThunderCat myself if I was deemed worthy."

The Lion sighed. "So there you go – my dream is to be a ThunderCat, a hero," Lion-O chuckled to himself. "It doesn't get much more childish than that."

"I don't think that's childish at all," Cheetara said, lying back next to the Lion, linking her fingers together behind her head. "I think you'd make a very dashing ThunderCat. And you never know when the Lord of the ThunderCats may return. He could be with us right now."

"You never know," Lion-O smiled, and the two continued their conversation easily, talking and laughing together late into the night.

(-)

Just a few hours before daybreak, Lion-O approached the trail leading to Jaga's cabin. "You can stop here. I'll go the rest of the way on foot," Cheetara said, as Lion-O slowed the Prowler to a stop.

"Wait, your dad's Old Man Jaga?" Lion-O asked as she dismounted the bike, coming to stand beside him.

"He's really not very old." Cheetara crossed her arms in mild disapproval. "He just… doesn't get out much anymore."

"I always thought he lived alone," Lion-O said, glancing up toward the isolated cabin.

"No, he's got me," Cheetara said, glancing up at her home. "So…"

"So…" Lion-O said awkwardly, glancing around. "I um… can I see you again, sometime?"

Cheetara's smile beamed. "I'd like that. I really enjoyed myself tonight," she added. "Thank you for the motorcycle ride, Lion-O." A mischievous gleam flashed in her eyes as she challenged, "We'll have to race sometime."

"Sure, if you don't mind losing," Lion-O winked, patting the side of his bike.

"We'll see, Lion-O," she laughed lightly. "Thanks for the ride home too." Cheetara began to walk up the trail but came to a stop several yards away. Lion-O had just been about to kick start the bike when he caught sight of a flash of yellow. His mind completely shut down as he felt her soft lips press against his cheek.

"Goodnight, Lion-O," Cheetara spoke softly. "You really know how to show a lady a good time." And with that she disappeared in a yellow streak toward the cabin.

Lion-O sat there, stunned. He reached his hand to touch his cheek, still tingling from her kiss. "G-Goodnight."

Cheetara entered the cabin with a bounce in her step, humming softly to herself. Nothing could spoil the amazingly good mood she was in.

"AHEM." Almost nothing.

Her shoulders stiffened and she glanced around to see Jaga seated in a chair next to the fireplace. "It's an hour before dawn, young lady," Jaga scolded, frowning as he spoke to his daughter. "You didn't tell me where you were going or how long you would be. You left no note or message."

"How did you…" the Cheetah began.

"When you are attempting to leave secretly in the middle of the night you should be sure to at least put your nightgown on _over_ your clothes. Climbing into bed fully clothed tends to raise suspicion," her father quipped.

"I can explain." Cheetara smiled nervously.

"By all means… explain." Jaga crossed his arms.

"What if I told you…" Cheetara began, toying with some of her windblown hair, "I found him."

"Him?" Jaga cocked an eyebrow. "Him who?"

"The Lord of the ThunderCats. I've found him."

(-)

As Lion-O and Cheetara embarked on their short adventure, Claudus was entering the Senate Chamber, taking his place for the emergency session. "This had better be important," an overweight senator complained, seated a few seats down from Claudus' left.

"Yes, what is the meaning of this meeting? I had hoped the Chairman would have been given notification of the reason for this emergency session," Claudus complained.

"Ooo, Ooo, watch your tongue senator. You're in the presence of Clergy," the Monkian cleric said.

"And to what do we owe this honor?" Claudus bowed lightly toward the Cleric.

"Addicus, Cleric Addicus," the Monkian said. "And Cleric Kaynar," he said, motioning toward the Jackalman.

"I recall… reading of your wife's death many years ago, Senator Claudus," the Jackalman said, smiling strangely at the Lion. "Such a tragic loss. She was so beautiful… I've heard."

"I… thank you," Claudus answered, eyeing the Jackalman strangely. "You have not yet explained the reason for your presence or for the meeting tonight."

"Perhaps I can explain things for you, Senator Claudus," a voice spoke from the shadows.

"I present His Holiness, High Cleric Wahankh." Addicus motioned as a tall powerful looking puma dressed in red robes with a matching cloak entered the chamber.

"The time has come my friends," the High Cleric said, glancing around the group of Senators. "As I and other Clerics have foreseen, a new Golden Age is coming for Thundera and all of Third Earth. We have found the Lord of the ThunderCats."

Wahankh stepped to the side and motioned for his guest to enter. A powerful warrior Sabretooth in regal armor, holding a curved twin-bladed sword with a large red gem in the upper hilt of one blade, entered the chamber. The Sabretooth held up the sword for the group to behold.

"Behold the Sword of Omens and its Master, the Anointed King of Thundera and Lord of the ThunderCats – Grune the Destroyer."

17

17


End file.
